


Unforgettable.

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Platoon (1986)
Genre: Being Lost, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comrades in Arms, Letters, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad Ending, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: A letter from Chris's heart.





	Unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm halfway through watching Platoon on Netflix. And idk what is up with Oliver Stone's movies but there is always such a Gay undertone. So i decided to write a little letter showcasing it.

Dear Grandma, 

Time is such a bizarre construct Grandma. In one moment you wonder how you're ever going to get through the pain. When a month later you become numb to it, and wonder how you ever thought it was painful. Physical pain was always easier to heal and deal with. But i'm afraid it's not my body that hurts, It's my soul. Grandma, today I had to watch my soul die. I came out here searching for something, I don't know what. But I found something entirely different. For the first time I believe I was in love. A love where your soul sings, having found its other half. They say that souls once had two parts, but it was split in two. And that's why it sings when we find our other half. Knee deep in mud and "gooks" I hadn't thought I would find anything of the sort, but I did. And now my soul weeps Grandma. Because I know that even when I come back, my other half won't. And I know that I will never find another. True soul mates are said to be a once and done bonded affair. 

If it's alright with you, I want to tell you about him Grandma. I know back there, in the civilized world, loving another man isn't exactly peachy. But it makes sense here. At first it's that camaraderie, brotherly love. You got my back and I got yours. A simplicity, a true trusting companion. But then lines get blurred and out here with all of this ugliness, you find something beautiful in each other. I'm not ashamed Grandma, not in the slightest. You may not understand but the rules that apply back there, don't even remotely do so here...

His name was Elias Grodin, and in a way it suited him. He was one of the only men who looked out for me from the beginning. Elias was a rank above me, but I was okay with that. He had such deep blue eyes, a blue I never saw anywhere else. And in the deepest jungle with only mud and more green, it was a nice reprieve. His smile, warmed me even when it was nothing but more cold rain around me. And his heart, even through the ugliness, even when I didn't have the courage to speak up. His moral compass never swayed. I don't know how, or even when I had fallen completely for him. Maybe it was when we were under the stars. When for a moment you could believe the world was at peace. 

Through it all, I'm glad to have known him. To share some moments with him, however brief. If there ever was anything I regretted more in my life than coming here, it was not going to him then. I could've saved him. My soul stopped singing yesterday Grandma. And I don't think it ever will again. 

Love you, 

Chris

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly a little practice writing piece but i hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
